ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythology Ninja
Mythology Ninja, otherwise known as Earth 35, is a universe where Galvatream has attempted to add a sense of mythology to the history of the Realms of Creation. It features a majority of his characters. History: The Dawn of Time: Long before any Realms existed, was the void. Within this void, two beings existed. The twin brothers Ordum and Thades. The two of them were the masters of Cosmic Energy, the ultimate Elemental Power. As time grew, the two brothers experimented, growing their powers and strength with many experiments of beings of both light and darkness, as well as a few creations of both. Sadly, all these creations either went mad or died. As a result, the two created a Dimension behind the void to house these creatures and assigned a guard. The two brothers would soo tire of the emptiness of the void. Combining their powers, they forged the first Realm, the Realm of Oni and Dragon. A land split in half, one side of light and creation, the other of darkness and destruction. TO inhabit this new world, the two gods created the Fire Oni and the Fusion Dragons, two races, one of light and creation, the other of darkness and destruction. Following on from the creation of the First Realm, the two brothers split off, creating thirteen other Realms. The first of the Realms to be forged of light were Cloud Kingdom and Djinjago, these two Realms were shortly followed by the first Realms of Darkness, the Cursed Realm and the Underworld. Eventually, Ordum forged Chima where light was most prevalent while Thades forged the Realm of Madness where darkness ruled over light. In time, the two would combine their powers to create the Never-Realm. Thades would soon create the Realm of Dread while Ordum created the Realm of Faith. The two would then come together to forge the Three Sister Realms, the Abyssal Realm was forged by Thades, the Ice Realm by Ordum and the Lava Realm by both. The final Realm created was the Fire Realm. As time progressed, the two realised that the Realms needed an anchor, one Realm that could never be destroyed. As a result, the two brothers forged the Departed Realm, where the dead would go. Then, with their own powers, created life within every Realm. Battle Between Brothers: Peace existed between the Realms for many generations, various races worshipping the two Cosmic Gods and thanking them for the gift of life. However, in this praise, while Ordum disregarded the praise, simple believing that he only existed to create bring about life to the empty void, Thades relished in the praise. Ordum would realise too late that the praise and power Thades received had turned him darker. Thades would turn against Ordum when Ordum demanded he decline the praise and offerings he received. Thades struck first, starting the first ever act of violence in history. The two would clash, fighting against one another. Their battle tore through the Realms, devastation wrought by their battle. The two fought across a variety of battlegrounds, from the clouds of the Cloud Kingdom to the lush landscape of the First Realm. The devastation their fight brought changed the Realms for the better, their battle caused the Cursed Realm to become a living being, the First Realm left in a near barren landscape. Ordum came to realise that the battle would never end, that the brothers powers were on equal ground. Knowing that their battle would tear apart the very fabric of reality, Ordum gather all his power and delivered a mighty blow to Thades. The Bringer of Darkness was flung into the furthest reaches of the universe, rendered dormant by the blow. Meanwhile, Ordum started work on precautions, creating Firstbourne and the dragons, as well as the Oni Warlord and the Oni. They would serve as sentinels, destined to stand strong in the case that Thades ever returned. But before Ordum fell into his deep slumber, he created one last failsafe, a last hope, one who could control both the light and the dark in the case his sentinels failed. Then, forming the Ethereal Divide to serve as his guardian against Thades should he ever manage to overcome his defenses. Allowing him the time to awaken.Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Alternate Realities Category:Alternate Universes Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Multiverse